


È una vita terribile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando gli sembrava di non farcela più, quando credeva che fosse impossibile sopportare oltre il peso delle proprie responsabilità, si chiudeva nel primo bagno disponibile e si procurava abbastanza dolore da riuscire ad arrivare a fine giornata.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	È una vita terribile

**_ \- It’s a terrible life - _ **

Tagliava.

Una, due volte.

Tagliava, e quel rasoio sembrava non andare mai abbastanza in profondità.

Piangeva.

Il sudore si mischiava alle lacrime sul suo viso, e lui non riusciva nemmeno a guardarsi allo specchio, non voleva vedere quel volto così deformato, non voleva vedersi in quello stato.

Non riusciva a farne a meno.

Un taglio, l’attesa quasi spasmodica di vedere il sangue affiorare dalla ferita, di vederlo scorrere lungo il braccio fino a macchiare il pavimento, e poi si sentiva nuovamente vuoto, e aveva bisogno di vederne ancora, come un ciclo al quale non sapeva come porre fine.

Perché doveva andare in quel modo?

Perché non riusciva a fermarsi?

Afferrò un piccolo asciugamano poggiato malamente sul bordo del lavello, e ne rimirò per qualche secondo le macchie di sangue prima di posarlo sul braccio, spingendo, facendosi male, cercando alla bell’e meglio di ripulirsi.

Ma non ce la faceva.

Guardava la propria pelle segnata, coperta di ferite che mascheravano le cicatrici sottostanti, e gli sembrava di non essersi ancora procurato abbastanza dolore.

Passò nuovamente il rasoio sulla parte alta del braccio, ferendosi più profondamente, e lasciandosi andare ad un gemito strozzato.

Strinse gli occhi. E pianse.

Avrebbe voluto che la lama si spingesse più a fondo.

Avrebbe voluto dare un taglio netto.

Alla sua pelle, alla sua vita.

Negli ultimi anni gli era bastato poco per andare avanti.

Quando gli sembrava di non farcela più, quando credeva che fosse impossibile sopportare oltre il peso delle proprie responsabilità, si chiudeva nel primo bagno disponibile e si procurava abbastanza dolore da riuscire ad arrivare a fine giornata.

Quello che gli serviva per continuare a condurre la propria vita con un sorriso, con quel suo sorriso falso che tanto odiava, ma che non poteva togliersi.

Perché era quello che tutti si aspettavano da lui.

E c’era sempre qualcuno con delle aspettative. C’era sempre qualcuno pronto a dirgli di fare del suo meglio, quasi fosse una minaccia e non un augurio.

C’era sempre qualcuno pronto ad essere deluso, se le cose non fossero andare come dovevano.

E lui era stanco. Maledettamente stanco.

Poggiò la testa contro le piastrelle fredde, cercando un po’ di refrigerio, cercando di rimettere in ordine i propri pensieri.

Vedeva la stanza intorno a sé sempre meno chiaramente, indebolito dalla perdita eccessiva di sangue.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiudere gli occhi, e non doverli riaprire mai più.

Nemmeno il pensiero del fidanzato, addormentato poche stanze più in là, ignaro di tutto, riusciva a fermare questo suo desiderio.

Quell’amore non lo avrebbe salvato, lo sapeva.

Lo avrebbe anzi trascinato più in basso di quanto già non si trovasse, mostrandosi solo come l’ennesima cosa che gli era impossibile vivere come avrebbe voluto.

Perché doveva nascondere tutto di sé. Doveva nascondere i propri malumori, doveva nascondere il disappunto, doveva nascondere la rabbia, e doveva nascondere anche quello che provava.

E quella non era vita.

Non voleva più tornare a casa la sera così stanco da non avere nemmeno le forze per sfogarsi.

Non voleva più essere visto sempre come quello forte, come quello in grado di superare qualsiasi problema, qualsiasi difficoltà, come se fosse facile.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, chiedere aiuto, e che qualcuno finalmente lo sentisse e gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Gli bastava soltanto questo.

Ma rientrava nel novero delle cose che non gli erano concesse.

Posò la lama sul polso già martoriato.

Piano, trattenendo il respiro, come se non fosse lui a guidarla ma volesse solo vedere a cosa portassero i suoi gesti.

Affondò.

E tirò.

Questa volta, vide subito il sangue.

Ma non sentì dolore. Non sentì niente.

Si accasciò maggiormente contro la parete, e attese di morire.

Impiegò del tempo, troppo per quanto desiderasse.

E alla fine sentì contemporaneamente la porta aprirsi e la vita abbandonarlo.

Vide indistintamente i lineamenti di Kei contorcersi in un’espressione di terrore, sentì un urlo.

E poi, più nulla.


End file.
